


Past, Present and Future

by ShepherdsCalamity



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Temporary Character Death, will add more tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepherdsCalamity/pseuds/ShepherdsCalamity
Summary: Leonard Snart had thought he found the love of his life when he was little more than a child.  But cruel fate took that love away.  Just when he thinks he can't go on, a new love comes along.  And then life takes an extraordinary turn.  Can Leonard somehow take his past and present and turn it into the perfect future?  Only time will tell.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Barry Allen/Mick Rory/Leonard Snart, Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story with M/M/M relationship. It is my first time this, not sure how long it will be, but it will be in three parts. I will endeavor to post a chapter or two each month and I will never abandon this story.

PAST:

‘This is it’ thought Leonard Snart, ‘I’m going to die.’

It was the fourteen year-old’s first day in Juvie. He was small for his age, underfed and underweight. He was the perfect prey for the feral troglodytes that inhabited this place.

There had been four when the attack started. One was down and incapacitated, one had decided he wasn’t worth the effort and wandered off, so that left two. Len recognized then as Santini spawn, the type that the family didn’t care enough about to use their good lawyers. Or they might be brats that needed to learn the lesson that only being on the inside could teach. If Len had recognized them, there was a good chance they had recognized him.

One of them had a shiv and he slashed Len’s right upper arm. He collapsed against a wall. Time seemed to slow down, all he could think about was Lisa, who was little more than a toddler. Who would protect her, now? He raised his good arm in a last ditch effort to defend himself, when suddenly, both boys were yanked back. In their place was a large, well-muscled youth who looked a few years older than Len. 

The two Santinis ran off and the large boy picked Len up and threw him over his shoulder. Len struggled in vain to get out of the boy’s grasp, terrified at what this one had planned for him. But the boy carried him to the nearest security station. A guard was sitting there with his feet up on the desk, his face buried in a magazine. 

“Officer Parker” the boy called, “this newbie was stabbed by one of those Santini Shits. He’s bleeding pretty bad.”

Officer Parker assisted the boy in getting Len to the infirmary and soon he was placed on a stretcher and wheeled into a treatment room. That was when he passed out. 

Len woke up with a start and tried to bolt off the stretcher, but his left wrist was handcuffed to the side rail.

“Good, you’re awake.”

A young Filipino man approached him. 

“I’m George; I’m the physician’s assistant, here. Let’s have a look at your arm.”

Len realized he was in the infirmary inpatient ward. His right upper arm was covered with a large bandage and he had IV fluids infusing in his left arm. 

“Do you remember what happened” asked George

“I met the Welcoming Party; they are quite the enthusiastic group.”

“Very funny” said George, “one of them stabbed you and you lost a lot of blood. I thought we might have to transfer you to a hospital, but you seem to be doing okay, now.”

“Another kid, a big guy, saved me” said Len, “do you know who he is?”

“A kid helped Officer Parker carry you in, I guess he would know. If you can behave yourself I’ll take the cuff off your wrist, are you hungry?”

“Yes and yes” replied Len.

George removed the cuff and brought Len a couple of sandwiches and some juice. He hung a urinal on one of the side rails and showed Len the call bell.

“You’re going to spend the night here, don’t try to get out of bed without help. I got pain meds if you need them, do you want some now?”

Len nodded and the P.A. injected some morphine into Len’s IV line and then he left the room. Len heard the door lock, shutting him in.

Len looked about him and felt more hopeless than he ever had in his life. He had six months to serve in Juvie and he barely survived the first day. Tears slipped down his cheeks. He felt the morphine starting to take affect and he fell into an uneasy sleep.

A nursing assistant woke him up in the morning. He changed the bandage on his arm and told Len it looked better. He helped Len clean up and then brought in breakfast. Even this slight effort exhausted Len, he pushed his empty meal tray aside and went back to sleep.

An acquired instinct told Len to wake up; Officer Parker was at his bedside. The same instinct told Len not to trust this man. He was all smiles but there was a vicious glint in his eyes. Len knew that look all too well.

“Hey kid” said Parker, “how are you doing?”

“Okay, I guess” answered Len.

“Good thing I was there, when those other punks started beating on you. They could have killed you, but I saved you.”

“I don’t remember that” said Len, “I remember that you had your face in a magazine and some big kid saved me.”

“I think you’re confused, kid, I saved you, and if the warden comes around you better tell him that.”

Parker squeezed the bandaged part of Len’s arm, causing him to grunt with pain. 

“Got to get back to work, see you around, kid.”

If Parker thought than his threats would scare Len, he was very, very wrong. 

Len had been his father’s favorite punching bag since the old man got out of prison. The elder Snart always felt he had a good reason. Len got low grades, didn’t keep the house clean, or didn’t have meals ready on time. When he started including Len on his heists, he would beat the boy for making errors and embarrassing him or for pulling a heist perfectly and really embarrassing him. Len was pretty sure his father purposely set him up to distract the cops while Lewis got away with the goods. So when the Warden came to see him, Len had no problems telling him that Officer Parker had nothing to do with his rescue.

“Do you know who the other boy was” asked the Warden.

“For Pete’s Sakes, Warden, that was my first day” answered Len, “go ask Parker.”

“Now son, you need to lose that attitude, we’re here to help you.”

“Sorry, Warden, I don’t want any trouble, I just want to serve my six months and get out.”

The warden patted Len on the shoulder.

“If we work together, maybe we can make this a positive experience for you. My door is always open.

“Oh joy” Len said to himself, “he’s one of those idiot do-gooders, but he might come in handy.”

Len’s musing was interrupted by the entrance of Officer Parker. The guard was furious. 

“You little shit” he yelled, “You think you can get away with that? Well, the warden said I need to keep you safe, I think solitary confinement, would keep you safe.”

He threw Len’s uniform at him and watched as the boy dressed, then Parker all but dragged Len to the segregation unit. 

“Hey boys” Parker yelled as he shoved Len into a cell, “I got your playmate here, maybe I’ll let you all go to the exercise yard, together.”

Len recognized the voices of the boys who had jumped him, as they cheered Parker’s idea. Parker laughed as he left the cell block.

Len crouched down in the corner of his cell while the jeering of the other boys continued; suddenly a different voice rang out.

“Shut the fuck up, you little scumbags.”

The others stopped their taunting, but muttered under their breaths.

“I said shut up, or I’ll beat the shit out of you when we get out.”

There was complete silence after that. 

“Hey kid,” the voice asked, “you all right?”

“Yeah” answered Len.

“Don’t worry about those little pricks, they won’t bother you anymore.”

That voice started to sound familiar.

“Are you the one who helped me” Len asked.

“Yep, that was me, name’s Mick Rory, what’s yours?”

“Leonard Snart”

“What are you here for, Snart?”

“Robbery” answered Len, “how about you?”

“I like to burn things, they think I’m a Pyromaniac, does that scare you?”

“Nope, I’m pretty sure you saved my life.”

“Good, see you when we get out, kid.”

Len and the rest were sent back to gen-pop the next morning. He quickly searched for Mick, it wasn’t hard to find because he was the biggest kid there. Mick was at a table by himself; Len grabbed his breakfast tray and joined him.

“I never eat this much in the morning” said Len, “would you like my cereal and milk?”

Mick ignored the obvious lie and took the extra food.

“So why were the Santinis trying to kill you?”

“My Dad tried to rob one of their warehouses, he got away but I didn’t. Maybe they thought killing me would bother him, but I doubt if it would have.”

“So your father is a mean bastard” said Mick, “mine was, too.”

“Is he dead” asked Len.

“Yep, he died when the house burned down, I was glad he died, but I still feel bad about my Mom and sister.”

“You burned down your own house?”

“Not on purpose, I was playing and it just got away from me. That’s why they’re making me see the shrink.”

“I wish I could kill my old man” said Len, “then I wouldn’t have to worry about my little sister.”

“Whatever” said Mick, signaling that he was done talking.

Len ate in silence for a while and then attempted more conversation.

“So what do we do around here? I didn’t have any orientation.”

Mick snorted, “we go to what they call school and then they make us work, they call it vocational training. After that we watch TV or go out to the yard, then we go to bed. It’s the same damn thing over and over again.”

“How long to you got here” asked Len.

“Till I’m eighteen, that’s another year and a half, how about you?” 

“I got six months, then back to dear old dad.”

“If you survive” added Mick.

“About that” said Len, “do you think I can hang with you for a little while?”

“Guess so” answered Mick, “but don’t get on my nerves.”

…..

For the next few months, Len walked the fine line of keeping close to Mick and keeping his distance at the same time. He was aware that the Santini boys were still eyeing him and that Mick was the only thing stopping them from attacking. Mick had a reputation for violent rages and most of the boys kept their distance. Len was pretty sure that these rages were an act and that Mick felt uncomfortable being around others. But for some reason Mick didn’t mind Len, Len did not know why, but he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

As time went on, Len found ways to be useful to his protector. He would share his meals with Mick, the older boy had a sweet tooth, so Len would give him his desserts from lunch and dinner and the sugary cereal from breakfast. Len also helped Mick with his school work, if they could call what they endured, school.

School started after breakfast and the boys were sent to classes that were supposed to be teaching them math, English, history and science. Their teachers were rejects from the public school system and did little more than hand the boys prepared work sheets and berate them if the work was not finished. Several of the boys, including Mick, had trouble with the work. But the teachers were wary of Mick since he was taller and broader than them, so the big kid sat through school bored and sullen.

Len realized that Mick was not slow, but that his education had been severely neglected. Mick told Len that when he turned ten his father took him out of school. He told the school board that he was going to home school Mick, but in reality, he was kept home to work all day on the farm. 

Len would meet Mick in his cell in the evenings to tutor him and soon he had Mick reading at high school level. Then it was on to math and English. Mick would get easily frustrated so Len had to learn when to back off and duck the occasional punch. Sometimes Len would engage in small talk to diffuse the situation.

“How come you don’t got a roommate” Len asked.

“They didn’t work out” replied Mick, “Warden decided I was better by myself.”

“Maybe you haven’t found the right roommate” said Len, “I could bunk with you.”

“Remember what I said about not getting on my nerves?”

“Whatever” said Len, “no skin off my nose, got to get going, it's almost time for lights out.”

Len left Mick’s cell had headed back to his own, steeling himself for another night of fending off Trevor, his amorous roommate.” 

The Santini boys were still looking for a way to make Len’s life a living hell. They had heard rumors that the boy was gay, so they told Trevor that and also that Len turned tricks on the outside. The first was true, but second was certainly not.

Convinced that the Santinis spoke the truth, Trevor started his clumsy courtship of the young man. He offered Len candy bars, snack cakes, and homemade booze for a bit of Len’s attention. Len told him no, over and over again. Trevor would let up for a while, and then would assume his unwanted attention and he was getting more aggressive.

Last night Len awoke to Trevor crawling into his bunk. Len gave him a kick to the midsection that caused Trevor to fall off the bed.

“Leave me the fuck alone” yelled Len, “or I’ll tell the warden.”

“Do you think the warden would care about a little whore like you” sneered Trevor.

“What the hell are you talking about” demanded Len.

“Sal Santini told us all about it” replied Trevor, “how you would put out to anyone who had a few bucks on him.”

Len snarled and threw himself on the older boy, but Trevor connected with a roundhouse punch to Len’s jaw and the boy went down. 

Trevor climbed back into his bunk.

“Maybe I’ll tell the boys I got a piece of your ass, tonight. That big gorilla you hang around with can’t protect you forever.”

Len felt a stab of terror, with Santini and Trevor spreading those lies; he would be in danger once again. He needed a plan; he pretended to be asleep while he thought. An hour before dawn, he knew what he had to do. It was risky but it was his only option.

Mick missed Len at vocational training. The kid had begged off after lunch, stating he had a headache. That was not surprising considering the swollen jaw and cheek he was sporting. 

“What happened to you” Mick had asked.

“Walked into a door” Len had answered.

“What was the door’s name” Mick had muttered.

Mick stopped by Len’s cell after training, but found it empty of both Len and his meager belongings. Mick headed to the security station to find out what happened to his friend. He passed his own cell and found Len lying on the other bed surrounded by his possessions. 

Mick stormed into his cell and grabbed Len by the front of his shirt.

“What are you doing here?”

“I live here” answered Len, “I’m your roommate, now.”

“The hell you are, the warden knows I don’t want roommates.”

“Well” replied Len, “I kinda told him you wanted me, cause we’ve been getting along so well.”

“It’s not happening” said Mick, “get back to your own cell.” 

“Come on, Mick, it’s only for a few months.”

“I said no” Mick started collecting Len’s things, “get out of here.”

“I can’t, if I do, I’ll get raped or worse.”

Mick stopped, “what do you mean?”

“Somebody’s been saying that I am gay and a prostitute, Trevor decided to buy my services. I said no and he punched me. He then said he would tell everyone that he got a piece of my ass. I’m afraid that a lot of fellows would believe him, maybe even some of the guards. 

“Please, Mick, you got to let me stay. I need to get out of here in one piece, for Lisa’s sake. I’ll be really quiet; you’ll barely know I’m here.”

Mick looked at the scrawny kid. There was real fear in his eyes, was it because of Trevor? Mick hoped that he wasn’t the reason.

“Okay, Shrimp, you can stay. Let’s get some dinner.”

The two sat at Mick’s usual table. There were Sloppy Joes on the dinner line tonight. Mick was able to get himself two, so he wouldn’t have to worry that Len would try to give him part of his. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Trevor come in, the boy sat at an empty table waiting for his friends to arrive. 

Mick got up, went over to Trevor’s table and sat down across from him.

“Heard you’ve been bothering my friend and spreading lies about him” he growled, “if you so much as look in his direction, I will rip off your dick and feed it to you, understand?”

Trevor gulped nervously and nodded.

“Good” said Mick, he grabbed Trevor’s pudding cup and returned to his table.

Later that night, after lights out, Mick heard Len call out softly.

“Mick, you still awake?”

“Yeah, Shrimp, what do you want?’

“I got a present for you” Len held up a Bic lighter, “do you forgive me?”

“I guess so, but I got a question, is there any truth to what Trevor said?”

“I’m not a whore; I never even had sex.”

“Are you gay?”

“Would it make a difference to you” asked Len.

“No” answered Mick.

“Yes, I am.”

“How do you know, you’re only fourteen, maybe you’re just confused.”

“It doesn’t work like that, Mick, you just know, I’ve known since I was ten. I might be confused about some things, but not about that.”

“Okay” said Mick, “I just wanted to know.”

Len burrowed under his blanket, “good night Mick.”

“Good night” answered Mick, but it was awhile till he was able to fall asleep.


	2. Life on the Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len adjusts to Juvie life. It's not so bad, there's regular meals, no one's beating on him, and then there's Mick. What could go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well between the bitter cold, the stupid amount of snow and of course Covid, I've had plenty of time to work on this. I finished this chapter yesterday, but a Valentine's Day meal from one of our favorite restaurants and a bottle of wine made me too sleepy to post it. Hope you'll had a nice holiday.

After the incident at dinner, the other boys started giving Len a wide berth. They knew that Mick was keeping his eye on the boy even when they were not together. But Len spent most his time at Mick’s side none the less, he truly enjoyed the older boy’s company. Len was never allowed to have friends, so this was a new and much appreciated experience.

There were two other boys that were also friendly towards Mick and Len. They were cousins by the names of Tobias and Tucker Hicks. They had a history of drug running and this was their second stint in Juvie. 

Mick allowed the two boys to sit with Len and himself for meals and they would regularly play cards in the evenings. Tucker’s mom would visit often and bring the boys jelly beans, which was their favorite candy. They would use the candy instead of chips when they played poker. No matter who won, the four would split the jelly beans before heading off to bed. 

Life on the inside was not bad, for Len, but he still worried about his sister. He had not heard from Lewis since his arrival at Juvie, he was not even sure if his father was still in Central City. Len decided to talk to the Warden again, he had been helpful once, and maybe he would be helpful again.

“Hello, Leonard” said the Warden, “how can I help you?”

“Well, sir” said Len, “I’m worried about my family. I haven’t heard from, my Dad since I came here. I know he is probably disappointed with me getting all caught up with the criminal element, but I would just like to know that he’s okay.”

“Your father is fine” said the Warden, “I just talked to him a few days ago.”

“What for” asked Len.

“Since you will be leaving us in a month, we have arranged for a social worker to meet with you and your father. We want to make sure that you will take your life in a positive direction and will not be returning here. The social worker will meet with you, first, then with you and your family, if needed we will arrange for counseling after you leave us.” 

“What did my Dad say?”

“He thought it was a good idea. Don’t judge him to harshly, Leonard. Some parents don’t know how to talk to a child, who has taken a wrong turn. I’m sure part of him feels it’s his fault, but once we get everybody talking, it usually turns out for the best.”

“What did the Warden say” asked Mick, “your old man still in town?”

“Yes” answered Len, “they talked yesterday and a social worker is coming to see me, then meet with me and Lewis. I can tell the social worker what really happened and make them believe me. Maybe I can get Lisa and me free. A foster family would be better for Lisa and I could deal with a group home if it meant we would be away from him.”

“And how are you going to get them to believe you?”

“I have proof hidden under the floorboards in the attic; Lewis is too fat to climb the ladder to get up there. It might even be enough to send him back to prison.” 

“I hope it works out for you, but I’ve seen a lot of plans go off the rails.”

Looking back, this was one of the few times Mick wished he wasn’t right.

….

It was Saturday afternoon and Len was relaxing in the TV room with Mick. He was half watching the movie that was playing and rehearsing what he would say to the social worker when he or she showed up. The Warden was not sure when the interview would be, but the weekends were for visits from the outside world, so it could be today. 

Len was about to suggest that he and Mick should find the Hicks boys for a game of cards when one of the guards approached him.

“You have a visitor” he told Len.

“This is it” he said to Mick, “wish me luck.”

Len followed the guard to the vising area, and then stopped dead in his tracks. Sitting at one of the tables was Lewis Snart. 

“Come sit down, Son” said Lewis, “it’s been a while since we talked.”

Len reluctantly sat down.

“I have nothing to say to you.” 

“Well, I’ve got a lot to say to you and don’t give me any of your lip, I’ve got a few friends who work here and I could make it unpleasant for you.”

Len looked down at the table top, when it came to a match of wills, Lewis always won.

“That’s better” Lewis said, “now, I heard there’s going to be a social worker coming to talk to you and I’m going to tell you what you what you are going to say. You are going to tell them that your home life was great and I am an A-number one Dad.”

Len looked at him with astonishment, “you’re delusional.”

Lewis ignored Len’s remark and continued.

“You’re also going to tell them that you got mixed up with a bad crowd, but you have learned your lesson and you want to come home to your dear old Dad and your sweet little sister.”

“And if I don’t?”

“Then you’ll never see your sister, again.”

“You wouldn’t dare” snarled Len.

“I already have.”

Lewis took out his phone and dialed a number; he gave the phone to Len.

“Hello” said a tiny voice.

“Lisa” said Len, “where are you?”

“I don’t know” Lisa said, “Daddy took me to see some of his friends, but I don’t like it here. When are you coming home? I miss you?”

“I’ll be home soon” Len choked out, “I love you Lees.”

Lewis snatched the phone back.

“Lenny can’t talk anymore, be a good girl.”

He ended the call, “now what’s it going to be, Son?”

“I’ll do what you asked, just bring Lisa home.”

“I tell you what” continued Lewis, “I’ll bring her to visit after we see the social worker.”

Lewis got up and squeezed Len’s shoulder, hard enough to cause a bruise.

“It’s been good talking to you, Lenny, can’t wait to get you home.”

Lewis left and Len just sat staring at the floor, until a guard came to lead him out. The first person he ran in to was Mick.

“How did it go” Mick asked.

Len pushed by him and headed out to the yard. Mick started to follow him, but one of the other kids stopped him.

“I would leave him alone, for a while; he didn’t have such a good visit with his Dad.”

“His Dad” said Mick, “he was supposed to be seeing a social worker.”

“Nah” said the other kid, “it was a fat white trash looking guy and he called him son.”

Mick waited for about an hour for Len to come in, and then he decided to check and see if his friend was all right. He found Len huddled under the bleachers with his face in his hands.

Mick sat next to Len and patted his back.

“Are you okay” Mick asked.

“I will be” Len answered.

“Then let’s go inside, it’s colder than a witch’s tit out here.”

Len said little for the rest of the day; he only picked at his dinner and went to bed early. Mick played a few hands of cards with the Hicks boys and decided to turn in, too. 

Len was facing the wall, cocooned in his blankets, Mick whispered his name, but Len did not reply. Mick crawled into his bed and covered himself with his sheet, he usually ran too hot to be bothered with a blanket. He took his lighter from under the mattress and flicked it on. He allowed himself to be entranced by the little flame. He turned it off after a few minutes, faced the wall and closed his eyes. Then he heard a soft sound from Len’s bed.

Len was crying, no sobbing, as if his heart had been broken. Mick went over and touched Len’s shoulder.

“Shrimp, you okay? Talk to me.”

Len threw himself into Mick’s arms and the young boy’s body shook with his sobs.

“He threatened Lisa. He sent her away. I talked to her, she was so scared. I have to do like he says or else he’ll hurt her.

“Can’t you talk to the social worker and they can make him bring her back?”

“I can’t take that chance, Mick. Oh, I wish I were dead.”

Mick hugged Len tighter.

“Don’t say that, if you weren’t here, who would protect Lisa. You’ll figure something out, you always do.”

Len cried himself to sleep in Mick’s arms. The older boy slipped on to Len’s bed and drew the blankets over both of them. It was a tight fit and Mick was sure he would have a back ache in the morning. But this boy needed him, more than any of his family ever did. Maybe this was a way to make up for the lives lost in that fire. He tucked Len’s head under his chin and drifted off to sleep.

Mick woke up as soon as he felt Len stir. The other boy extracted himself from Mick’s arms.

“I’m sorry I was such a mess last night, forgive me?”

“Forget about, Shrimp” Mick gave Len a playful punch to his shoulder, “let’s get breakfast, I think it’s All You Can Eat Pancake Sunday.” 

For the next several days, Mick kept a close eye on Len, worried about what he had said that night. If his little shrimp wished he was dead, maybe he would act on it. Len finally sat him down and put his mind at ease.

“Don’t worry Mick; I’m not going to do anything to myself. When I get out I need to be smarter than Lewis and that shouldn’t be too hard.”

“If you can hold it together for a year” said Mick, “I can help you when I get out.”

“Yea, we can be partners” said Len, “Central City will be our oyster.”

Len turned fifteen a couple of weeks before his release date. He, Mick and the Hicks boys celebrated with Hostess Cupcakes decorated with jelly beans. He met with the social worker and then with the social worker and Lewis. Lewis must have been pleased with Len’s performance, because the next day he brought Lisa for a visit.

The little girl jumped into her brothers arms. 

“Lenny, I missed you so much, Daddy says you’re coming home next week. Can you make me pancakes and take me to the park?”

“Of course he can” said Lewis, “it will be just like old times.”

“No Lees” said Len, “it will be better.”

The Friday before Len’s release Mick and the Hicks boys threw him a party. Several of the other kids came. They either had grown to like Len or they wanted the free snacks that Tobias and Tucker always had. Even the Warden stopped by and gave Len new jeans, t-shirt and a jacket, also a list of agencies that could help him on the outside. 

“Your father will meet you in the reception area tomorrow at nine” said the Warden, “take care and I hope to never see you in here again.”

“You and me both” replied Len 

Len spent the rest of the day with Mick, he didn’t say much, but found comfort in being near the older boy. An hour before lights out the two went back to their cell, Mick watched while Len packed.

“I got something for you” said Len, “a see you later present.”

He handed Mick an old Zippo lighter, embossed with the seal of the United States Army.

“It belonged to my grandfather” Len explained, “I nicked it from Lewis when he hugged me goodbye on his last visit. The bastard was just showing off for the guards. You deserve it more than he does.”

Mick opened it up and flicked the metal wheel and a flame, larger than any disposable lighter appeared, Mick smiled.

“Pretty cool” he said.

“Don’t know how much fluid is in it, so don’t use it so much, we’ll get more when you get out” Len smiled, “so don’t do anything stupid that will make them keep you here longer.”

The pair crawled into their beds; they talked a while until they both fell asleep.

Mick felt a nudge to his shoulder; he looked up into the face of his roommate.

“Is it time to get up” Mick asked.

“No” answered Len, “it’s only two o’clock.”

“Is something wrong, Shrimp?”

“No, can I lay down with you?”

“Sure” said Mick.

Len slipped in between Mick and the wall. He turned to face Mick and put a soft hand on Mick’s cheek.

“Part of me wishes I wasn’t leaving, I’m going to miss you, so much.”

Mick wasn’t sure how it happened but suddenly Len’s lips were on his. The boy’s lips were as soft and sweet as any girl’s, It seemed right, even though he was kissing a boy. That kiss lasted mere seconds, and then Len pulled back.

“I’m sorry” he said.

“Don’t be” answered Mick.

He pulled Len close and kissed him. They traded kisses for many minutes. Mick nipped at Len’s lower lip and his tongue slipped into the younger boy’s mouth. Len moaned and pressed his body against Mick. He felt the boy’s hardness and he knew Len felt his. Mick’s hand traveled down Len’s body and cupped his growing erection. He heard Len whimper and saw tears escaping the boy’s eyes.

“What’s wrong” asked Mick.

“Nothing” stuttered Len, “this is just my first time, just tell me what to do.”

Mick propped himself up on one elbow, “first time for what?”

“First time I ever kissed anyone.”

Mick felt both honored and a little ashamed. He kissed away Len’s tears and then held the boy to his chest.

“You don’t have to do anything, Shrimp, let’s get some sleep.”

Mick woke up a little before seven. Len was curled into his side still asleep, he looked so much younger than his fifteen years, so vulnerable and so desirable. It was all so confusing. He knew guys would jerk each other off occasionally, but it was just for sexual release, not because they were gay. He would just have to figure it out later. He gave Len a gentle shake.

“Time to get up, Len. We’ll get some breakfast, and then would you like me to stay with you till your old man comes?”

Len smiled, “I would like that a lot, and I would also like to kiss you again.”

They exchanged several more kisses but soon had to stop since other boys were stirring. The two went to the dining hall for breakfast. Mick made sure Len ate all his breakfast, remembering how skinny the Shrimp was when he arrived. Mick then walked with Len to the reception desk.

“Is it okay if I wait with him till his dad comes” Mick asked the reception guard. 

The guard nodded and Mick and Len sat down to wait.

“Keep up with your school work” Len said, “ask for help if you need it. The Warden is a good guy; go to him, if anyone gives you a hard time. Don’t be such a hard ass; make sure you get out in a year.”

“You take care of yourself, too” responded Mick, “don’t get sent back here.”

“Snart” said the guard, “your father’s here.”

Len saw the hulking shape of his father through the window. He threw his arms around Mick.

“I’ll visit you every week” Len said, “and I’ll write, you write me, too.”

Len went through the door to where his father was waiting.

Mick walked back to the main area, feeling a little empty, but determined not to disappoint Len. A year, after all, wasn’t such a long time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Mick's still inside and confused. Len's out but back in the clutches bastard of a father. The next chapter will tell how both boys deal with their situations. Stay well and warm.


	3. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len's first week at home with his little sister and the monster who sired him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this up sooner than I thought, hope you enjoy.

Len followed Lewis to his car and got in the front seat next to his father. Neither said a word on the drive back to their home. Lewis parked in the driveway and then turned to address his son.

“We’re having pizza for dinner tonight, like a good old fashion welcome home party, but then after that, it is business like usual.”

“Why bother” said Len, “If it’s going to be the same old crap as before?”

Lewis cuffed Len on the back of the head.

“Don’t start giving me any of your lip; it’s just you and me, no guards to protect you, now get out of the car.”

The front door opened and Lisa ran out. She jumped into Len’s arms and hugged him tightly. Her little body was trembling with joy.

“Oh Lenny, you’re home for good now, right?” Dad said we’re having pizza tonight and we can get your favorite toppings.”

Len carried his sister inside.

“That will be great Lees, but I have new favorite toppings now. I like anchovies and garlic.”

“Yuk, you’re joking, right Lenny?”

“Yep” replied Len, “sausage and pepperoni, like usual.”

It did not surprise Len that Lewis had left the seven year old home alone, but it did surprise him to see that the house was an absolute mess. He glared at his father but Lewis only replied.

“Your sister is crap at keeping house.”

“She’s only seven years old” responded Len, “you’re a grown man.”

Lewis raised his hand to strike his son but Lisa got between them.

“Please Daddy, don’t” she cried, “I’m sorry I’m so bad.”

Lewis lowered his hand and headed back out.

“You two get this place clean; I have to go out for a while and then I’ll stop at Tony’s for pizza.”

Tony’s was a pizza joint not far away. They also had a bar where Lewis liked to drink. Len knew it would be a while till their father got back. He picked up his sister and sat down with her on his lap. He held her till she stopped crying then petted her head.

“Come on Kiddo, let’s start on the kitchen, we can get that clean in no time and then we can start on the other rooms.”

The two children finished the kitchen and started on the living room. Len knew if he got the living room, dining room and bathroom clean, it would be enough to pacify his father and then they could take their time on the rest of the house. Fortunately tomorrow was Sunday, so they could get everything done before school on Monday.

Len told Lisa stories while they cleaned. They were classic fairy tales that Len tweaked to make Lisa the star. They always ended with a ‘happily ever after’ and riches beyond imagining. 

By the time they finished cleaning, it was after six o’clock. There was no sign of Lewis or their dinner. 

“When did you eat last” Len asked his sister.

“I had some cereal and cookies, before you and Daddy got back.”

“Then I think it’s time for you to eat again, let me see what I can find.”

Len rummaged through the poorly stocked pantry and fridge. He found a box of Deluxe Mac and Cheese dinner and some pizza rolls. He wished he could make some fresh vegetables, but there were none to be found, a can green beans would have to do.

He sat his little sister in front of the TV while he prepared the food. When dinner was ready he called her to the table.

“See, this is better than that crappy old pizza from Tony’s. Eat up and then after we do the dinner dishes we can play some games.”

They played Candy Land and Chutes and Ladders. Len cheated at both to make sure Lisa won most of the time. Soon it was bedtime and still no Lewis.

‘If we’re lucky he slammed his car into a tree’ Len thought.

He got himself and Lisa ready for sleep and crawled into his bed. He was bone tired and he missed Mick. He consoled himself with thoughts of seeing him next week and every other week if he could manage it. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of crying from Lisa’s room. 

Lisa was having a nightmare, it was not her first. She seldom remembered them which was something for which Len was thankful. He gently shook her shoulder and she woke up.

“Lenny, there was a monster and he was chasing me, he was going to eat me.”

“It was just a bad dream Lees, you can go back to sleep.”

“Can you sleep with me” Lisa whimpered, “I’m scared.”

Len laid down and Lisa cuddled into his arms. The little girl was soon asleep. Finding some degree of comfort with his sister by his side, Len let sleep claim him.

Len woke up at seven o’clock; he extracted himself from Lisa’s hold and went down stairs. Lewis was passed out on the couch, an empty pizza box was on the floor. Len picked up the box and threw it in the trash. He hoped Lewis would be out for a while, that way he could clean Lewis’s room and start on the the wash. But first there was the promise of pancakes he needed to fulfill.

Len found some pancake mix, syrup, two eggs and milk. Soon he dished up two plates of pancakes and warm syrup.

“Do I smell pancakes, Lenny” asked Lisa from the top of the stairs

“Yes you do” answered Len, “come on and eat, but be quiet; Dad’s asleep on the couch.”

The two ate silently, something that they were accustomed to doing. There was many a morning that they found their father asleep on the couch. They knew if he was disturbed, that a beating usually followed. 

After they had finished breakfast the siblings stripped the sheets off the beds and put them in the washer. They couldn’t vacuum, too noisy, so they dusted and wiped down the furniture. Afterwards, Len set up Lisa with a coloring book and crayons. He had something to retrieve and it would be better for Lisa if she did not know what he was doing.

Len open the door in the ceiling to the attic and climbed up the ladder. He loosened one of the floor boards and pulled out a money bag from the Central City Savings and Loan. It contained a stack of hundred dollar bills still in their wrapper. These were part of the heist that Lewis and a few of his cronies pulled over a year ago. Lewis had shoved the loot in Len’s arms and told him to hide it. There were thousands of dollars in that bag. Len pocketed one pack of bills hoping that Lewis wouldn’t miss it. He was right.

These bills and the bag was the proof he was going to use against Lewis, but that didn’t happen. But now he could use a little to get some nourishing food for himself and Lisa. He extracted a hundred dollar bill from wrapper and stuffed it in his jeans. He returned the rest to its hiding place and went back down to continue the chores.

Len and Lisa finished the wash and put clean sheets on the beds. Len heard Lewis starting to stir so he went back to the kitchen to make more food. He put on a pot of coffee and made another batch of pancakes. There were no eggs or bacon, Len knew that would anger his father but what else could he do.

“Is that all made for me” growled Lewis.

Len made him another plate of pancakes and refilled his coffee cup.

“There’s not a lot of food in the house, if you give me some money I could go shopping.”

Lewis gave Len three twenty dollar bills.

“Take your sister” he said, “her whining is getting on my nerves.”

Sixty dollars would not go far, but Len knew better than to ask for more. Lewis got money from the state to support both of his children and he made a few bucks from both legal and illegal jobs. Unfortunately, a good deal of that money went to pay for booze. Len put the bills in his back pocket and went to collect the shopping cart and his sister.

The two walked past their regular small grocery store, to the mega-mart a mile away. Lisa complained about the walk so Len carried her on his shoulders part of the way. Len knew that the cashiers there wouldn’t think twice about taking a hundred dollar bill from a teenager and that after a year, nobody would be looking for hundreds with certain serial numbers.

Len spent one hundred and twenty dollars on groceries and some envelopes. He had plenty of school paper at home, but he would have to wait till tomorrow to get some stamps. As they walked home he composed his first letter to Mick in his mind.

Lewis was happy with the results of their shopping trip and the condition of the house. He left the children to their own devices and went out after dinner. Len made sure Lisa had done her homework and organized the papers he would need to give the school counselor tomorrow. The social worker from Juvie recommended that Len return to regular classes and the warden wrote a letter of recommendation. Len was not looking forward to the ridicule from the other students, but at least he would be away from Lewis.

….

On Monday morning Len met with the school’s guidance counselor. She told him that he would be put into the alternative school track.

“Just for a while” she said, “we hope you will be able to transition to normal classes in a few months.” 

The alternate school track was very similar to school in Juvie. Len didn’t really care, he was pretty sure his father would force him to drop out when he turned sixteen. He had overheard his father tell one of his partners that Len would be joining the family business, fulltime, in a few years.

Len spent the first school hour writing his letter to Mick, to let him know that he was okay at home and would see him on the weekend. Then he met with his teachers and got his assignments for the day. It seemed like the teachers just assumed Len would be a poor student, so the work was ridiculously easy. 

Len finished his day, met Lisa at her school and then stopped by the post office to buy a roll of stamps and mail his letter. Lisa was very interested in what Len was doing so he bought her a candy bar, to assure her silence. When they got home, Lewis told them they needed to make their own dinner because he was going out for the night.

‘Fine by me’ Len thought. 

The next four days went about the same. Len and Lisa returned from school made dinner, cleaned house and did their homework. Sometimes Lewis would eat with them and sometimes he would go out and be gone half the night. He must have been pleased with his children’s performance, for he hadn’t struck either of them since Len returned home. 

It was Friday night and it was time for Len to put his plan into action. He knew his father was planning to go drinking with his buddies, so right before he left, Len approached him with a folded paper.

“I need you to sign this permission slip” Len told Lewis, “it’s for some community service project the school is having us do on Saturdays.”

Lewis grabbed the paper and scrawled his signature without bothering to read it.

“Don’t think this will get you out of doing your chores on the weekends.”

“I know” answered Len, “I’ll get everything done.”

Lewis left and Len breathed a sigh of relief.

The paper Lewis signed gave Len permission to visit Mick. He had gotten it from the Warden before he left. He had banked on his father not caring enough to bother read the paper. Because his father would not have signed it if he knew what it was really for. 

Lewis did not allow his children to have any friends or to engage in any extracurricular activities. It enabled him to have total control over their lives and so far, nobody seemed to care.

‘But not this time’ Len thought, ‘I out smarted you, you old bastard.’

Len got up early on the next day. He packed his backpack with the little presents he had bought for Mick. He then woke up Lisa and made her breakfast. He heard snoring from his father’s room; Lewis would probably sleep till noon.

“There’s food in the fridge for Dad’s breakfast and lunch for the both of you.”

Len gave his sister a kiss on the forehead. 

“Do your homework, be good, and stay out of Dad’s way.”

Lisa wrapped her arms around Len’s waist.

“I want to come with, Lenny.”

“You can’t Sweet Pea, but I’ll be back in time to make dinner.”

“Promise” the little girl asked.

“Cross my heart” Len responded, “go watch some TV, quietly.”

Len closed the door softly behind him. He checked his directions again. He would have to take a bus, a train, then another bus, total travel time, two hours. He hefted the backpack over his shoulders and trotted off, both anxious and excited to see Mick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will touch base with Mick, should have it posted before Spring. Spring, such a lovely thought, almost a lovely as Vaccine. Everyone take care and keep warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter one. Sorry about any typos. Next chapter will continue with the boys' life in Juvie and beyond.
> 
> Would love to hear any comments and I don't mind constructive criticism. See you soon


End file.
